Sillage
by Ferra Rii
Summary: "Pada dasarnya, kenyataan dan mimpi itu sama saja; hanya pilihan yang membedakan kedua hal itu." Brotherly!Ace/Luffy AU


Mata terbuka, melihat langit.

Tidak ada awan, bulan purnama, bulat sempurna, bersinar cerah. Bintang bertebaran, berkelap-kelip dari nun jauh di sana. Satu besar, satu kecil, masing-masing bercahaya, berkelap-kelip di langit. Beberapa nampak lemah, sebagian bercahaya kuat.

Lalu senyap.

Kata beberapa orang, teater langit bertabur bintang ini adalah pekerjaan para malaikat surga.

Demikianpun, Luffy susah percaya dengan mitos tersebut—atau lebih tepatnya, tak mau ambil pusing. Baginya langit, ya hanya langit, hanya keindahan setiap malam yang bisa ia nikmati akan cuma-cuma tanpa tahu darimana asal-muasal semua keajaiban ini. Tak peduli apalah arti atau fenomena alam yang sesekali membuat bintang jatuh itu, atau segala hal lainnya.

Tak ada rasa ingin tahu akan darimana datangnya segala keindahan itu.

Yang penting matanya masih menangkap bahwa ini semua indah.

Menikmati semua itu di atas sekoci, berisikan bantal-bantal lembut dan selimut tebal yang agak kasar—dan demikianpun masih terasa lembut saat bersinggungan dengan kulitnya—dan telinganya menangkap suara angin yang berdesir perlahan. Bersinggungan dengan ombak, membuat melodi yang terasa sangat jauh dari bumi ini.

Jauh, jauh darimana pun, perlahan semakin ditarik ke tengah laut, seolah Dewa Laut mencintainya dan ingin membawanya semakin jauh dari tanah yang tak tergapai lautan.

Biar demikian, Luffy kecil menikmati semua ini.

Selama ia bisa menikmatinya, itu sudah cukup.

Sembari perlahan menghilang dalam senyap, tertidur di buaian sekoci yang diayun oleh ombak.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sillage<span>**

_Brotherly!Ace/Luffy + Onesided!Law/Luffy ._ _Maybe OOC ._ First_ fanfic in this fandom_ . _Alternate Universe_

**_One Piece_**_ adalah kepemilikan dari **Eiichiro Oda**, tidak ada keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sillage<em>**

_Origin : French_

_(n.) the scent that lingers in the air, the trail left in water, the impression made in space after something or someone has been gone; the trace of someone's perfume._

* * *

><p>Lagi, membuka matanya.<p>

Kali ini Luffy tak lagi berada di atas sekoci, tak lagi dikelilingi bantal dan selimut, atau memeluk dayung besar itu selagi laut membawa sekocinya semakin jauh dari daratan. Kali ini berbeda, merasakan serbuk dengan aroma laut yang demikian kentara—dan terasa kasar saat tangannya mengepal, tangan terangkat, melihat serbuk putih bernama pasir itu perlahan jatuh dari tangannya.

Terasa lembut saat jatuh di tangannya.

Lalu mendongak.

Tatapannya tertuju pada seorang yang kurang lebih serupa dengan dirinya—yang juga lebih tinggi, lebih dewasa, dan hanya tiga tahun terpaut daripada dirinya.

"Hai."

Suara bariton itu menyapanya, dengan senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya, kemudian menjadi sebuah seringaian. Di saat kesadaran sehabis bangun tidurnya baru terkumpul sebagian, tangan besar nan kasar itu membelai pipinya.

"Tidurmu pulas sekali, Luffy."

Dan Luffy membalas sapaan tersebut dengan seulas senyuman.

"Lumayan, Ace." Senyum itu nampak semakin lebar, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan ia bawa bangkit kembali. Tangan menepuk punggung yang kotor ternoda oleh pasir putih tempatnya menidurkan tubuhnya, menyeka pipi dengan jemari telunjuknya, menggerus lembut bekas luka di bawah wajahnya.

Beberapa lama terduduk, dan Luffy baru sadar bahwa kali ini tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan daripada biasanya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa demikian, mungkin tak penting juga. Yang penting kini berada di depannya, tentang jemari kasar milik pria di hadapannya ini kembali menyentuh wajahnya, ikut menyeka sekitar pipi dan dagunya yang masih ternoda pasir.

"Kau ini, sudah tahu mau tidur di atas pasir bukannya membawa tikar atau semacamnya..." tertawa lagi, kemudian membantunya berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Awalnya hanya ingin bersantai, tak sadar juga sampai tertidur." Tawa konyol, menggaruk kepalanya. "Ace sendiri sedang apa di sini—"

Lalu perutnya berbunyi, tangan memegang sekitar perutnya.

Tertawa lagi.

"Ace, aku lapar."

Tangannya kini ditarik, digenggam hangat oleh sang kakak.

"Kau ini yah..." Ace tertawa lagi, membawanya mendekat kepadanya dan memastikan bahwa adik dengan senyum konyolnya itu selalu berada di sampingnya. Toh, memang Ace datang untuk membawa adiknya pulang kembali ke rumah. "Ya sudahlah, toh aku juga lapar ini. Kau mau makan dulu?"

Angguk, lalu menggengam tangan itu erat-erat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat terpaan angin yang cukup dingin bersinggungan dengan kulitnya. Maklumlah, ia hanya memakai baju tipis, biasanya tidak sedingin ini juga.

Matanya kembali menengok ke arah laut yang luas, melihat akan pemandangan laut dan angin yang masih terus berdesir dengan ombak. Semua yang ada di depan matanya ini nampak indah, nampak melegakan, dan itu membuat Luffy kecil tersenyum sembari tangannya digenggam erat oleh kakaknya.

Setapak, lalu dua tapak. Makin lama tapak yang ia langkahi semakin banyak, hingga ia sudah mendekat luar pantai, kakinya kembali menyentuh hamparan rumput hijau tidak lama kemudian.

Berjalan pulang, sembari tertawa dan berbagi candaan dengan kakaknya. Sesekali melakukan hal-hal konyol di sepanjang jalan sebelum akhirnya melihat lentera yang nampak samar dari kejauhan, pertanda kedai makanan yang akan jadi tumbalan mereka untuk disinggahi demi memenuhi perut mereka.

Rasanya surrealistik.

* * *

><p>"Luffy, hei."<p>

Saat Luffy terbangun, kini ia merasakan dirinya terombang-ambing di atas perahu seukuran sekoci ini. Mendongak ke atas, dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Ace yang membalas tatapannya, tersenyum, membawa sebuah buku tebal yang tak pernah Luffy lihat sebelumnya.

Luffy melihat ke sekitarnya lagi, tidak ada siapapun kecuali perahu mereka, serasa lautan hanyalah milik mereka berdua. Perahu kayu polos dengan tulisan A besar di lambungnya ini mengayun pelan, seperti diayun di buaian ibu. Kembali lagi berdua saja dengan laut yang serasa menyambut mereka, masih dengan ombak yang perlahan menggoyang kapal kecil mereka.

Aneh.

Rasanya seperti pernah dan tak pernah memiliki perahu kecil ini.

Namun ia ingat akan rasa lembut dari bantal-bantal empuk dan lembut ini, akan rasa kasar di atas selimut ini. Dan kini, rasa hangat di rengkuhan kakaknya, sesuatu yang rasanya jarang ia rasakan belakangan ini. Mengerat erat pada pakaian Ace yang tipis, menggenggamnya, dan merapat. Bersandar semakin dekat ke dadanya.

Di bawah kesadarannya, Luffy tak mau merasakan kehangatan ini berakhir.

Seolah sudah lama tak merasakan rasanya hangat ini.

"Kau mau sampai kapan tidur-tiduran seperti ini?"

Menengadah ke atasnya lagi, melihat bahwa kini kakaknya tengah mengelus rambutnya, tangan besar itu turun membelai pipinya.

"Dasar manja."

Demikian pun, Luffy hanya tersenyum, lalu balas menatap Ace. Duduk dengan posisi lebih baik, dan memperhatikan bahwa kini Ace hendak membaca lagi buku tebal yang tidak Luffy ketahui apa itu isinya. Ada gambar, dengan banyak titik—beberapa besar dan sebagian besar lainnya kecil—terhubung dengan garis tipis. "Ace, ini apa?" menunjuk kepada salah satu gambar bintang yang terhubung satu sama lain.

"Rasi bintang." Ucapnya pendek. "Singkatnya, ini buku tentang peta bintang. Untuk jadi pelaut—bahkan seorang bajak laut sekalipun—kau harus bisa menguasai bidang ini supaya suatu hari kau tak tersesat."

"Jadi Ace mau menjadi pelaut?"

"Semacam." Terkekeh lagi, dan mencium kening Luffy. "Aku ingin menjadi semacam pelaut yang hebat, dan berkeliling dunia. Maka dari itu aku harus mempelajari ini sebaik mungkin. Nah, aku juga ingin Luffy setidaknya tahu sedikit. Misalnya yang ini…"

Dulu, Luffy menganggap bahwa semua keajaiban ini tak perlu penjelasan.

Tapi jika keajaiban itu ternyata demikian indah dan menarik, mungkin mengetahuinya tidak buruk juga.

"…coba kau tunjuk lagi sekarang. Yang itu, bentuk seperti pemburu, apa nama rasinya?"

"_Orion_."

Di malam itu, semua bintang terasa bercahaya lebih terang daripada biasanya di mata Luffy.

* * *

><p>Lalu semua berubah.<p>

Matanya hanya mengerjap sesaat, dan dari semua rasi bintang itu berubah menjadi langit sendu menahan rintik hujan.

Rasanya aneh saja, ada beberapa waktu yang terlompat dan kini ia sudah berada di tempat lain lagi. Seolah, tentu saja. Ada perasaan bahwa tempat ini begitu familiar, dekat dengan hatinya, namun terasa jauh juga di saat yang sama. Masih dengan perasaan terombang-ambing yang sama, namun kali ini dengan riuh dan suara-suara orang berbicara satu sama lain—beberapa dengan bahasa yang dikenalnya, beberapa lainnya tidak.

Luffy berada di satu kereta kuda.

Bersama dengan beberapa orang lainnya, membawa barang banyak dalam karung-karung yang kumal—sebagian robek, dan hampir semuanya sudah dihiasi dengan tambalan seadanya. Sesak, berdesakan satu sama lain, menatap ke sekelilingnya, mencari seseorang.

Ace.

Tak ada di kerumunan para penumpang.

Apa kali ini ia sendirian?

"Sampai."

Oh, suara Ace.

Ternyata kakaknya itu berada di kursi depan, sebagai pengemudi kereta ini, barangkali.

Dari suara yang mengatakan sepatah kata itu saja, semua penumpang itu langsung turun, tak meninggalkan apapun, dan menyisakan Luffy beserta sang pengendara kereta tersebut—yang tak lain daripada Ace, kini membalik tubuhnya dan tersenyum kepada Luffy—berdua saja, kembali berjalan menempuh jalanan yang berbatu, tak rata sama sekali.

"Ace, kita mau ke mana?"

Beberapa saat kereta itu terguncang, sebelum akhirnya tiba di dataran yang lebih landai dan mulus. Barulah pada saat itu, Ace menjawab Luffy yang kini sudah duduk mendekat ke bagian pengemudi. "Berpetualang, tentu saja." Ia tersenyum kepada Luffy, kemudian menghentikan keretanya di depan papan penunjuk jalan yang sudah berlumut. Wajar saja, apalagi papan itu berbahan kayu, tak usah heran dengan jamur yang ikut tumbuh di sekitar tonggaknya. "Tapi yang pasti karena kita sudah berjalan untuk beberapa jam, sebaiknya kita makan dan beristirahat dulu di sekitar sini."

"Ace punya makanan?"

Adalah hal itu yang pertama kali dipertanyakan oleh Luffy kecil, menatap kepada kakaknya yang tertawa dan memberikannya satu pisau. "Kita berada di dekat hutan, ada banyak hal yang bisa kau tangkap. Kau tahu caranya, bukan?"

Mengangguk.

Luffy mengerti bagaimana caranya berburu, bagaimana mengambil bagian-bagian daging yang enak dan bisa ia santap, namun sejujurnya di saat itu, ia masih belum mengerti bagaimana mengerjakan hal tersebut. Tak mengerti akan bagaimana cara sesungguhnya untuk berburu, sehingga membuat Ace mengambil kembali pisau tersebut, lalu menggeret Luffy bersamanya.

Berlari secepat kilat di tengah hutan, melompati semua dahan dan akar tersebut seolah bukan apa-apa. Tubuh yang bergerak lincah, pula, cepat. Bagi Luffy, agak susah untuk mengejar kakaknya, namun setidaknya jarak antara mereka berdua tidak terpaut jauh.

Rasanya nostalgia.

Ada perasaan yang tercampur—antara nyata dan tidak, imajiner dan pernah terjadi—namun kini, semua perasaan campur aduk itu entah mengapa membuat Luffy yakin bahwa ini adalah realita yang terjadi sekarang. Realita di mana Luffy mendengar teriakan pilu seekor babi yang kini sudah dibunuh oleh Ace, siap dibakar untuk disantap. Jelas saja, Luffy langsung bersemangat, tak sabaran untuk merasakan enaknya babi hutan.

"Ace cepat sekali! Aku mau bisa berburu secepat Ace!"

Lupa akan spekulasi alam bawah sadarnya akankah ini kenyataan atau imajinya semata.

Yang ia ingat, kini ia bersama dengan Ace. Di hutan, berburu, membakar daging tersebut hingga warna merah berubah menjadi agak kecokelatan, sedikit ujung hitam arang di pinggirnya karena terlalu lama dipanggang. Bersama-sama makan penuh napsu, setiap gigitan dan senyuman, saling bertukar kata-kata dengan mulut penuh atau terucap dengan tak jelas.

Anehnya, mereka masih bisa saling mengerti akan semua hal tersebut.

"Aku dengar di kota itu ada banyak sekali makanan enak, jadi aku ingin mencobanya juga." Ace berucap senang, kemudian tersenyum kepada Luffy. Memberi instruksi untuk duduk di sebelahnya, lebih mendekat kepadanya. "Selagi itu, dengan memberikan tumpangan kepada orang-orang yang ingin berpergian jauh, kita bisa mendapatkan uang lebih untuk membeli sesuatu di sana." Dan menunjukkan sekantung kecil berisi uang yang cukup banyak.

Lalu tertawa.

Sesaat kemudian terdiam, menatap ke arah kereta kuda yang mereka gunakan ini. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Ace pernah memiliki kereta kuda semacam ini—mungkin ini curian dari salah satu anggota keluarga di desa mereka—atau tak mengerti bagaimana anak berumur 14 tahun mampu mengendarai kereta kuda ini dengan sangat baik.

Yang Luffy tahu, pergi ke mana saja bersama kakaknya adalah hal terbahagia yang pernah ia rasakan di dunia ini.

Maka apapun yang terjadi, ia tak akan takut.

Tidak seperti kakaknya akan menghilang begitu saja di depan matanya, bukan?

* * *

><p>Ternyata pertanyaan konyol itu menjadi satu kenyataan.<p>

Alam bawah sadarnya seolah mempermainkan ia; kini menyaksikan kakaknya berada di hadapannya, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa Luffy masih selamat, tidak terlalu terkena dampak serangan yang membuat Portgas D. Ace kini tersungkur, kembali batuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

Tak menyangka bahwa hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata, waktunya telah mendekati akhir.

"Ace!"

Kedua tangan itu, seperti biasanya, refleks memeluk Ace. Memeluk lelaki yang kini hanya memakai celana pendek di atas lutut, bertelanjang dada, menunjukkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka-luka yang tak lagi terselamatkan. Lecet, wajah dekil, yang disambut dengan tatapan tak percaya dari Luffy.

Seingatnya, semua kisah mereka sebelumnya tidak seperti ini.

Semua kisah mereka sebelumnya tidak memberitahunya bahwa ia akan melihat tangannya ternoda darah—darah milik kakaknya, darah dari pelindungnya—dan melihat bahwa kakaknya yang tegas, selalu tersenyum dengan semangat yang tak kunjung habis itu, kini hanya mampu tersenyum lemah kepadanya.

"Bohong…"

Tak mau menerima bahwa inilah kenyataannya.

"Tidak, Luffy… ini tidak bohong."

Kenyataan yang pernah ia lalui; Ace akan tiada dalam hitungan menit.

Tak mau menerima kenyataan ini.

Maka dari itu, Luffy memejamkan matanya, masih memeluk Ace dengan punggung yang berdarah, wajah tak lagi bersih dan tersenyum gagah seperti biasanya.

"Tak mau, Ace! Aku tak mau!"

Ingin rasanya ketika ia membuka matanya, semuanya ini seperti tak pernah terjadi.

"Luffy, jangan begitu… bangunlah."

Ingin saat membuka matanya, napas Ace kembali teratur, sekujur tubuhnya bebas dari semua luka dan lecet yang entah darimana datangnya; atau mengapa Ace melindungi dirinya, tanpa Luffy sempat mencerna keadaan sekitarnya terlebih dahulu. Di hadapannya, Ace sudah setengah mati, dan hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan.

"Ace…"

Hanya itu.

Pilu.

Maka kini ia menutup matanya, rapat-rapat.

* * *

><p>Lalu membuka matanya, terkesiap.<p>

Menarik napasnya yang memburu, melihat ke sekeliling yang nampak sepi. Tidak ada suara desingan senjata, letusan yang memekikkan telinga atau teriakan memilukan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Malah, kini tak ada siapapun lagi, hanya ada laut, dirinya, dan Portgas D. Ace.

Sosok pertama yang ditatapnya, memeluknya rapat-rapat dengan senyuman lega.

"Ada apa?"

Mau tak mau, raut wajah cemas itu muncul juga dari Ace. Khawatir melihat adiknya yang awalnya tertidur tenang di buaiannya, kini terbangun kaget dengan napas menderu. Apalagi tanpa penjelasan jelas, kini langsung memeluknya erat-erat, masih dengan tawa lucunya itu.

"Tak ada apa-apa, aku hanya bersyukur kau masih ada di sini."

Ace tak mengerti.

Tapi ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang cukup mengganggu adiknya dan yang bisa ia lakukan kini adalah membalas pelukannya, mencium pipi dan keningnya sembari mengulas cengiran lebar itu.

"Dasar cengeng. Tentu saja aku ada di sini, mau ke mana lagi memangnya?" sekali lagi, jelas saja Ace tak tahu apa yang dimaksud Luffy—tapi memang, toh, kenyataannya kini ia ada di samping Luffy, adiknya yang cengeng namun tetap ia sayang sepenuh hati tersebut. "Di sini semakin dingin, kau masih ingin di sini, Luffy?"

Bintang di langit masih tetap bersinar cerah seperti biasa, demikian juga dengan ombak yang perlahan mendorong perahu kecil ini perlahan, menggoyangnya seperti ayunan lembut. Semua masih terasa indah—dan entah mengapa melihat pemandangan ini ia merasa seperti sehabis pergi jauh, namun masih berada di tempat ini juga di saat yang sama—namun bagi Luffy, hari ini ia sudah cukup banyak melihat, sudah cukup menikmati semuanya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah mulai bosan."

Saatnya kembali. Kembali pulang.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang sekarang, ya?"

Angguk, lalu balas mencium pipi sang kakak.

"Tapi lain kali aku mau ke mari lagi. Bersama Ace."

Senyum tipis itu kembali tersinggung, perlahan tangan kekar itu mendayung perahu kayu tersebut sampai ke pesisir, mengakhiri malam indah mereka untuk menutup mata dari semua bintang di langit yang berkelip.

* * *

><p>Deru mesin, hawa dingin.<p>

Dalam semua tidurnya, Luffy teringat bahwa ia akan selalu terbangun di alas yang kasar. Atau di pasir, di atas kapal kecil, atau di mana saja selain kasur yang nyaman dan lembut, seprai putih lembut dengan aroma sabun yang masih kentara.

Semua ini terlalu bersih, kenyamanan yang tak ia yakin bisa Luffy dapatkan begitu saja.

Mendongak ke atas, lalu melihat seseorang dengan kulit yang agak gelap.

Masih dengan tangan kasar, dengan janggut tipis berbentuk kentara. Mata tajam, dengan bayang-bayang di bawah topi aneh.

Oh, tidak. Ini terasa agak salah.

Ia tak seharusnya terlihat demikian.

Maka dari itu, Luffy memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, agak lama, sebelum akhirnya terbangun dan kini melihat bahwa orang yang berada di hadapan matanya adalah orang yang ingin ia lihat. Tersenyum bahwa kini ia menatap pada kenyataan yang ia inginkan, menggenggam tangan kasar itu, melupakan fakta bahwa tangan itu bertato, berbeda dari seseorang dalam bayangannya itu.

"Ace…"

Dan Luffy tak peduli akan ekspresi yang sesungguhnya nampak di wajah itu.

"Luffy…" lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, terasa sendu. "Syukurlah kau sudah terbangun."

Suara rendah, tegas namun menenangkan. Ah, betapa Luffy menyukai suara semacam itu. Apalagi kini tangan itu turun, membelai pipinya, lalu berhenti di keningnya. Senang akan rasa hangat yang perlahan menyatu antara dua individu tersebut. Sama sekali tidak menyadari akan bagaimana lelaki itu nampak semakin sedih, meneguk air liurnya, air muka penuh rasa kalut.

"Ya…" ia melihat sekeliling lagi, atap besi, dengan banyak mur di mana-mana menyambungkan satu dan yang lainnya. Ruangan penuh dengan peralatan medis yang rumit, dan segala macamnya yang tidak Luffy ketahui apa guna dan maksudnya. "Kita di mana?"

Luffy tak pernah ingat akan satu memorinya dengan Ace di ruangan seperti ini.

Tapi sudahlah, belakangan ini semuanya terasa surrealistik juga.

"Di bawah laut, di kapal selamku. Semua memang gelap di sini, tapi bersabarlah, kita akan pergi ke tempat lain setelah ini dan kita harus melewati bawah laut." Lelaki itu membalasnya lagi, masih tersenyum—walau jelas sekali, senyum itu nampak dipaksakan. "Aku pergi sebentar, ya, mencari makanan untukmu. Kau pasti lapar, 'kan?"

"Iya. Cepat kembali, ya."

Namun selama semuanya itu terasa benar, Luffy tak mau berpikir lebih lanjut lagi.

Semua ini sudah cukup baginya, dunia mimpi sangatlah indah untuknya.

.

.

"Kapten."

Beruang putih besar itu mendekat kepada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sang kapten, yang kini memasang ekspresi yang tak pernah dilihat oleh sang Navigator sebelumnya, jelas membuat beruang manis bernama Bepo itu semakin kebingungan—dan cemas, jelas saja.

"Tak ada apa-apa."

Dan ia bahkan belum bertanya ada apa.

Trafalgar Law hanya menarik napas panjang, berjalan menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan sebagian besar makanannya—yah, dengan Luffy berada di atas kapalnya, tentu saja ia sudah siap. Tapi mungkin ia akan bawa beberapa makanan yang bisa dicerna dengan lebih mudah seperti bubur dan buah-buah lembek dulu dulu saja. "Sungguh kah tak ada apa-apa?" Bepo kembali bertanya, kini mengikutinya ke dapur. Sudah bersiap kalau-kalau kaptennya itu akan memberikan sorot tajam—bahasa sunyi untuk 'sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini'—namun hanya kembali dibalas dengan senyum tipis, tanpa kata-kata sampai akhirnya kembali lagi ke kamar rawat Luffy.

Memegang gagang pintunya, terdiam sebentar sebelum berucap dengan suara lirih.

"Anak itu masih dalam tahap penyembuhan. Kondisinya masih sangat labil." lalu terdiam sesaat, berpikir akan apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya. "Yang pasti, Luffy 'sudah mati', dan kalau mau ia kembali hidup, berharap saja bahwa Yang Semesta memang nyata."

Sehebat apapun kemampuannya, ada sesuatu dalam diri manusia yang tak bisa ia sentuh, tak bisa ia sembuhkan dengan dua tangan dan sepuluh jemarinya.

Salah satu dari sekian banyak hal itu, adalah kondisi lelaki yang menatapnya dengan bahagia saat ia membawa sepiring makanan besar itu.

"Ah, Ace. Kau lama sekali, aku lapar."

Bedanya, lelaki di hadapannya tak lagi melihatnya sebagai seorang Trafalgar Law.

_Ia melihatnya sebagai orang yang telah tiada._

.

Satu suap.

"Ace, Ace. Mengapa malam ini gelap sekali, kemana semua bintangnya pergi?"

Dua suap.

"Ini namanya dasar laut, Luffy. Tak ada bintang di dasar laut."

Tiga suap, memejamkan mata dan menarik napas.

Semuanya sudah padam, hanya menyisakan tubuh yang tak kunjung mati dari seorang Monkey D. Luffy.

.

.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>"Luffy, ayo bangun…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Pada dasarnya cerita ini memang menjelaskan potongan-potongan memori Luffy yang tergabung dengan imajinasi buatannya tersendiri bersama dengan Ace. Akhirnya, semuanya itu sebenarnya hanya delusi dari Luffy yang masih belum terima akan kenyataan bahwa Ace sebenarnya sudah lama taka da, dan masih terkena shock sehingga membuat dia berdelusi… atau kurang lebih saya maunya begitu. Ahue maaf kalau agak aneh, syudah lama tidak menulis fanfic.

Anyways, hello, saya pendatang baru di fandom ini owo)/ mungkin kalau saya dapet mood nulis yang cukup tinggi, saya bakal nulis lagi dan ngisi arsip account saya tahun ini uhuks.

Hope you enjoy this, and thank you so much!

Reviews amuse me owo)b


End file.
